His return
by Photo boy
Summary: When Naruto returns to konohagakure he finds Tsunade and she tells him he should check up on hinata because she missed him and this shocks naruto. Does Hinata like him? What does he think of her? Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's yo boy nj and I'm starting a naruhina story and I have a feeling you will love this. I already have 90% of my chapters done and I'm up to 145 chapters but I'm improving all of them so I'll prolly only post a chapter per week or two but enough talking here's the story**

His return

Chapter One: The beginning

It was the beginning of summer. The trees were growing and the flowers were blooming. All around Konohagakure, people were adjusting to the warmer weather. Well all but one shinobi. A certain blond haired boy dressed in a black and orange track suit arrived at the gates of the village accompanied by a older man in robes, Jiraiya his teacher for the past three years.

"Well Naruto are you ready to see every one?"

The blond boy looked over at his teacher with a huge grin.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready believe it!"

He shouted enthusiastically.

"As if I even had to ask."

Jiraiya said as they walked through the gates and into the town where as if by chance they ran into Guy sensei and his team, Neji hyuuga, Tenten, and Guys star pupil Rock Lee.

"Ah look who it is. It seems Naruto has returned to the Leaf Village." Neji said.

Naruto greeted all of them and they talked for a while about all of Naruto's training and they filled Naruto in on all of the current events in Konohagakure.

"Hey Naruto we should prolly go see Tsunade before to long. You know how impatient she is."

The last part Jiraiya kept quite not even wanting to think about what Tsunade would do if she heard that he said that.

"Yeah I guess your right. Naruto agreed. Well I'll see you guys later!"

Naruto looked around as they made their way to the Hokages tower.

"It's been so long since I've been here he said"

"Don't worry Naruto you'll have Plenty of time of after we report to Tsunade. Speaking of that here we are." Jiraiya said stopping infront of the doors to Tsunade's room. Naruto knocked.

"Come in."answered Tsunade.

Naruto and Jiraiya entered and stood infront of Tsunade.

"Well Naruto you have definately grown but that is not why you are here. So please tell me how did the training go?"

So Naruto and Jiraiya told her about everything that happened in the three years Naruto was gone, all of the training he went through and even some funny stories involving Jiraiya a hot spring and a bunch of bruises the next day. After he was done Tsunade stood up.

"It seems your trip was well worth it Naruto. You have some time off to rest and see every one. Oh and you might want to go see Hinata today."

Naruto looked at her with a confused look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Naruto she probably missed you" Tsunade said with a wink.

"Ok see ya grandma. He said as he left her room.

"So Hinata missed me? He thought. A slight blush covered his face as he neared her house.

To be continued...

Hey I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, please feel free to review. If all goes as planned you should get the next chapter next week. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I had some school stuff to do but chapter two is done and sorry its kinda short. But here it is.**

Chapter two: First date

Naruto reached Hinata's house and walked up to the door and knocked on it. He hoped Hinata would answer the door but instead Neji answered it.

"Hello Naruto what are you doing here? I figured you would be at home resting."

Neji said with a look of slight confusion wondering what would bring Naruto to the Hyuga mansion seeing as how Naruto never visited here before.

Naruto had hoped to avoid meeting anyone else other than Hinata because he spent the entire trip to the Hyuga mansion thinking of what to say to Hinata, so he wasn't prepared to talk to Neji.

"Um well... I'm here to see Hinata."

He said sheepishly with his hands behind his head.

Neji instantly knew what was going on. So Naruto has finally realized Hinata's feelings for him? It's about time. Neji opened the door wider.

"Come on in Naruto, Hinata is in her room. I'll go get her, meanwhile make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Naruto said as Neji climbed the stairs to Hinata's room. He started to look around. He had never been in the Hyuga mansion before. He turned his attention to the main room which had two little white couches and a white coffe table, but now that he looked at it everything was white which gave the room a very clean and simple feel.

"I'll see you later Naruto I'm going to train."

Naruto hadn't even noticed Neji come back down the stairs.

"see you la..."

He started to say but realized Neji was already gone. How did he do that? Naruto thought, completely forgetting the reason he was there.

"Um...N-Naruto?"

Naruto shaped out of it and looked over to where Hinata was standing.

"Neji said y-you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah"

Naruto started to blush.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today?"

Hinata just stood there not moving. Is he blushing? Wait did he just ask me out...? On a date? Hinata tried to process what was going on.

Naruto started to worry hopeing she wouldn't reject him.

"Id love to Naruto."

A wave of relief spread across his face, grateful she said yes.

"Awesome."

He said excitedly.

Hinata just smiled, she loved his enthusiasm.

"Ok just give me a minute."

She said as she went out to tell Neji where she was going.

Neji was happy to hear Hinata's news.

"Well I hope you two have fun, but not to much fun"

He said with a wink.

Hinata blushed. She wanted to hit him for saying that, but it still made her smile. She loved Neji like a brother even if he was her cousin he was still always there for her.

"Thank you Neji."

He watched as Hinata ran back to the house. She is growing up fast. He said to himself

"Now I'm ready."

She said, walking back into the room where Naruto was waiting.

"Cool lets go."

Naruto said excitedly already heading toward the door, taking Hinata's hand in his own which recieved a huge blush from Hinata.

"So where are we going?"

She managed to say.

"Well I was thinking about Ichiraku"

He replied secretly hoping no one else would be there.

Hinata laughed she knew that was his favorite place.

"So how does it feel to be back?"

"It's weird actually. Everything is changed and everyone looks different."

He looked over at Hinata. Wow she's filled in quite a bit over the years. He noticed just how defined her curves were.

Hinata caught Naruto staring at her.

"Oh umm sorry Hinata."

He said as they walked into the ramen shop. They ate and talked until it was dark outside, Naruto stood up and payed for their food.

"I think it's time I took you home."

They started their walk back to her house.

"I had fun tonight Naruto."

She said as they reached her front door.

"Me too"

He pulled her into a hug causing her to blush. Then he did something he never thought he would do. He pulled hinata into a kiss.

Hope you liked this new chapter. Review if you liked it. Till next time


End file.
